ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Galvan
The Galvan are a sapient species from the destroyed planet Galvan Prime. They rebuilt it and gave it a second name, Galvan Mark II. History The Galvan originally had no empire to speak of, instead being kept as pets by other species. They later became employed as industrial technicians, spies, and saboteurs once their intelligence became known. The Galvan were smart enough to keep the best secrets for themselves, eventually amassing enough knowledge to build a powerful empire of their own, based on the technology that they kept from the rest of the universe. According to Paradox, most of the Galvan are known as technological geniuses. Biology The Galvan are a species of small bipedal frog-like amphibians, about five inches tall on average. Their bodies consist of soft and flexible bones, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces or quickly escape from danger. The Galvan have large, bulbous, green eyes with thin lines for pupils. Unlike humans, Galvan eyelids close horizontally and both sides of the eye. Galvan from Dimension 23 have blue eyes. Infant Galvan look like tadpoles; having tails and lacking legs, but they grow legs (called their wisdom feet) and shed their tails during early childhood. 'Lifespan' Galvan are very long lived, able to live for thousands of years. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Fergi is pretty young at 200-300 years old. Also, Y-it has said that Fergi is a child. Behaviour According to Azmuth in the Cosmic Destruction Timeline, unless they deem it nessesary, most Galvan would rather die than give up their secrets to anyone. Diet The Galvan are insectivores. Azmuth, Blukic and Driba also have a liking for smoothies and Albedo has a liking for chilli fries. Blukic and Driba also showned eagerness to eat fruit. Technology The Galvan are the creators of much of the great technology and made many discoveries in the universe, such as discovering the Null Void. Powers and Abilities The Galvan have great calculative and technical intellect. Galvan can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their nervous system, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Galvan can easily climb walls due to tiny suction cups on his skin. Galvan have sharp teeth and their slimy skin makes them difficult to grab. Galvan are able to breathe underwater. Galvan have long prehensile tongues, owing to their insectivore nature. The Galvan appear to be quite strong for their size, as Grey Matter is strong enough to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it and to break a coolant pipe. Weaknesses Galvan can suffer from sciatica. Notable Galvan *Grey Matter (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan) *Albedo (formerly) *Azmuth *Blukic *Chadzmuth *Duffy *Driba *Fergi *Galvan Major *Galvan Soldiers *Galvan Teacher *Luhley *Mumma Driba *Retaliator *Ujin *Y-it *Zennith *Citizens of Galvan Prime and Galvan Mark II 'Galvan Hybrids' *Kevin 11 (1/11 Galvan, 10/11 various) 'Prototype Omnitrix Fusions' *Arm Matter (½ Galvan ½ Tetramand) *Cannon Matter (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Galvan) *Chuck Matter (½ Galvan ½ Perk Gourmand) *Diamond Matter (½ Galvan ½ Petrosapien) *FrankenMatter (½ Galvan ½ Transylian) *Grade Matter (½ Galvan ½ Galvanic Mechamorph) *Heat Matter (½ Galvan ½ Pyronite) *Jaw Matter (½ Galvan ½ Piscciss Volann) *Mutt Matter (½ Galvan ½ Vulpimancer) *Snare-Matter (½ Galvan ½ Thep Khufan) *Stink Matter (½ Galvan ½ Lepidopterran) *Vine Matter (½ Kineceleran ½ Galvan) *XLRMatter (½ Galvan ½ Kineceleran) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Grey Matter (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan) 'Race Against Time Timeline' *Grey Matter (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan) 'Dimension 23' *Brain Frog (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Galvan) *Azmuth 'Vilgax Attacks Timeline' *Azmuth 'Cosmic Destruction Timeline' *Azmuth Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Galvan Prime Category:Species from Galvan Mark II Category:Species with Enhanced Intelligence Category:Species with Enhanced Flexibility Category:Species with Enhanced Jumping Category:Species with Sharp Teeth Category:Species with Underwater Respiration Category:Species with Prehensile Tongue